


The Heart's Grace

by Meandsushiroll



Series: Suits of Love [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/F, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandsushiroll/pseuds/Meandsushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King of Hearts died, Kiku knew that there would have to be a new Queen as well. He didn't know it would be him. All of the sudden he was being taken to an enormous castle, dressed in the finest clothes, and being called "your majesty". It is very overwhelming for someone who spent all his life in the rural part of the Kingdom of Hearts.  On top of that, he has to marry a man he never met, his new King, and meet the outgoing new Jack, who are very very much in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be the first in a series about the lives of the Royal Suits who rule the five kingdoms. All the roles are all cannon except for the Aces and the fifth kingdom, Kingdom of Stars which I made up because I love the Nordics.

Once long ago, in a time forgotten by most, there were five kingdoms, beset by wars. These wars were not just between them, but within them as well. A plague had wiped out the all the ruling aristocracy, and every slightly powerful noble or wealthy family wanted the throne. Every hour of everyday, the citizens fought for power, to control the thrones and lay beyond their boarders. There was bloodshed and death for decades, crops were destroyed, children orphaned, and disease and misery spread like wildfire until pain and suffering was all that was known. Hope disappeared and there was no human alive that believed in peace.

There was, however, and old, old wizard who did. He had lived for centuries and had gained enormous power and wisdom. Before the wars, he trained young wizards so they could know the same power as he, but they were tempted away from him by men and women promising them the world when they became king. Now he spent his days traveling, healing the sick and looking after the young orphans. He taught them how to hunt and fish, to help others, and how to connect and love one another. He remembered the days before the wars, how people lived and loved and were happy and prosperous before greed slithered into their hearts. He tried, desperately tried to keep hope alive and bring peace to the kingdoms. But sadly, he wasn’t enough. As a decades passed and the bodies piled in the carnage and the children he had taught were turned into soldiers or worse, he despaired that the kingdoms would ever reach peace on their own.

So decades of watching the hell around him, he decided to fix the lands himself. He gathered all his magic, every last drop from everywhere in his body and took from all the magical creatures of the land and cast a spell. He creates the Suites, the magical marks that would appear on the appointed leaders of the five kingdoms. These three marks, combined the brand of the kingdom with a title of King, Queen, and Jack, would bring balance and harmony. The power of the throne could no longer be taken by anyone. A king that did not have a mark would not be followed for long and if the true King should challenge them, the impostor would always lose. The marks would choose the best rulers for its kingdom, regardless of class or political connections or even gender.

The King would always been chose first after the previous king died or was unable to rule. The Queen was selected next to complement the King’s ruling style and personality. Finally, the Jack was chosen to make sure the rulers had balance. If the King and Queen were frivolous and passive, the Jack would be aggressive and pragmatic. If the ruling couple was too serious and narrowly focused, the Jack would be easy going and wide eyed. All three would be important and powerful within a kingdom, all with great value. All three ran the kingdom. But all major decisions always, always had to be approved by the King. If the King didn’t agree with a plan it would never prosper.

The wizard prided himself on a truly brilliant solution to the five kingdoms’ dilemma. He however, knew he wasn’t perfect and that his plan could fail. Human nature could change, or the mark could make an error in judgment. As a failsafe, there would always be two jokers for all five kingdoms, and they and only they would have the power to take a mark away. They both would have to agree and both their intentions must be pure. Jokers would not have marks, their identity must be a secret but they would know who each other is. If one thought that one mark was wrong, magic would bring them together, and they would act. This addition made the Suites the best political system ever to grace the land.

But there was a cost to create this, a cost the wizard knew well. He had used up all the magic in himself and had drained his life force. He couldn’t live much longer. And the magic from the creatures he harnessed for this spell meant that they could never be seen by normal human eyes ever again, just the ones with magic in their veins. However, the wizard understood and accepted this sacrifice, and after writing the sacred scrolls that explained the suits and the system he created, he died, a magicless old man, eternally happy that he fixed the kingdom’s problems.

There was, however, a problem that he didn’t realize. The magical marks that appeared on the rulers factored in political and platonic compatibility, not unfortunately romantic. Even though the King and Queen were expected to be married still, he didn’t change that from the older days, but their happiness together as a couple was not considered. Love was the tiny detail forgotten in the spell.

And so, as the years went by and the magical marks changed from body to body, concubines and lovers were almost always present in the castles, even if only behind closed doors. To the subjects of the kingdom, the King and Queen was the model of the perfect couple, the definition of love and matrimony even though behind the brass gates and down the ground hall, the Queen would be in the rose bushes with the servants while the King slept in his separate suite.

This mistake the wizard made, this oversight was the cause of much heartbreak and anguish, and is the reason for our story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! So originally, this was the first half of a chapter but as a typed out what I had in my notebook, I realized that it was waaaay too long so I cut it in half. This chapter and the other half is mostly character development, but after that there should be some Gerita goodness. I hope you enjoy!

After a long day in the fields, all Kiku wanted to do is take a long, quiet bath and relax, but his mother had other ideas.

                “Kiku!” she called from the door as he walked up the path to their home, “I need you to go to town to get me some things,” she handed him a list and some money, “and stop by my sister’s house and giver her this.” She handed him a small bag filled with about 2 kilos of dry rice.

                Kiku sighed and looked down at the items listed on the piece of paper. He suspected that the supplies weren’t as important as giving the rice to his aunt and getting the latest gossip in return. He agreed resignedly and quickly changed out of his farm clothes and left for town, his dog Pochi running around his ankles.

                Pochi was excited to finally be allowed to run and jump and play as much and as far as she wanted, as she was usually discouraged on the farm and especially in the house, lest she uproot any of the crops or break something. Her happiness rubbed off on Kiku, even he had to admit it was a very pleasant day to enjoy the two kilometer walk. He wasn’t too tired, and he could always catch a ride home from his father or one of the other farmers returning to the countryside after selling their crop.

                As he walked on, he passed the small school he used to attend as a child, the garden in front in full bloom and he smiled as he planted quite a few of those flowers himself. He also saw the fields where he used to play and even the river his cousin Yao had taught him and his other younger relatives how to swim in, and he produced one of his rare smiles.

                Some might think his life as simple or boring, but looking at the places he loved, filled with memories he held dear, he felt warmth. He thought back to a two months ago, when Yao did his annual visit now as the Jack of Spades, and even though he and his family were captivated and amazed by all the stories of the splendor of the other kingdoms, and that of his own capital, he still felt that he was lucky to live here, to have this life. Even if it was as a lowly rice farmer.

                He loved his quiet, productive little farm in his quiet, productive part of the Kingdom where there were no real problems and children could be left to explore the land around them without their parents worry. He had a hard time imagining children running through the noble filled streets of the capital city barefoot and practically naked, dripping from a summer dip in the river or watching the sunset over the mountains that divided the Kingdoms with a cup of tea in with a cat in your lap in an apartment near the city.

Pochi barked and snapped him out of his thoughts, who had returned to his side with a stick in her mouth and a fresh coating of mud in her fur.

“You definitely wouldn’t be welcome in the palace like that.” he said as he took the stick and threw it as far as he could. Pochi barked happily again and ran off, only to return again with the stick in her mouth. They continued this game, the boy and his dog, until they reached town.

Kiku was surprised when he reached the outer boundaries of the small hub. Even though it was nothing like the capital, this town still had a decent population and all sorts of goods, and of course its own nobleman appointed by the king to help enforce the laws and keep the peace. But now, even though it was only about two hours until sunset, the streets were still as busy as they would have been near day break. People were standing outside in groups, talking excitedly to each other. It was odd, there wasn’t this much fuss when Yao came. Granted he came every year, but in this small town bordering the most rural of places no one really expected any Suits to come here, so it is always a pretty big deal when he came.

But Kiku didn’t really care for the reason for all this excitement, he was getting tired and the bag in his hand felt heavier with every step. He decided to go to his aunt’s house first, it was on the way to the shops and if she wanted to keep him for longer than necessary, the he could always use the ‘I need to leave before the shops close’ excuse. He loved his aunt, but she had a habit on rambling on and on and Kiku had no interest in the gossip from town or even the capital. And he was tired from the day and his walk.

“Kiku!” he heard her call, sounding like his mother. She was sitting by the window and was watching as Pochi and her master walked up the road to her home. It was small, smaller than his and his parents, and modest, but she was a childless widow with only small laundry business to sustain her. There had been talk about her moving in with Kiku and his parents but Kiku didn’t think she would like their quiet slice of the world, and plus where else where his mother get her gossip from? She looked a little thin, but otherwise healthy, but Kiku was now glad he brought the rice.

“Kiku, hurry hurry! There is news! Oh the news!” she exclaimed, now from her doorway, with a mixture of excitement and sadness. She gave Pochi a look before ushering Kiku inside. “I’m sorry but the dog is too dirty to come in. She will have to wait outside.” She said as she closed the door in the dog’s face. Kiku felt a little bad, but then a bird flew by and Pochi took off after it. His mind was elsewhere anyway, focusing on what his aunt just told him.

“What do you mean the King is dead?” he asked sitting down in the small kitchen. He was surprised, sure the King was old but he hadn’t heard about him being sick. He couldn’t believe it, dying so suddenly.

“He had a heart attack apparently.” His aunt said, putting on some hot water for tea. She sat down sadly, as if she had a weight on her shoulders. “All that stress from running the kingdom I suppose. Such a shame, he was a good King. I remember when he was presented, he insisted on taking a tour of the whole kingdom. He even came here.”

“I know, I read about it in school.” Kiku commented as he poured tea for his aunt and himself.

“Yes I know, it was so historic! Even us country folk got to the chance to see him, you mother and father too. What a day that was! It was years before you were born, of course, dear nephew, even before your parents met! We were just girls then, your mother and I! We felt lucky, usually only the nobles of the capital get to meet their King.”

Kiku wondered what it would be like to meet the King, what he would say or do. He probably be flustered for such a great honor.

“Oh and it wasn’t just him, the Queen and Jack too! Such beauties, both of them. And such a lovely couple, the King and Queen. So much in love.” She signed dreamily. “And the Jack, she was ever so charming. All the young men and even some of the young ladies were hoping to catch her eye. Even your mother put on her best dress and a little rouge. We were too young of course, but it was harmless. She didn’t pick anyone though, she just stayed at the King and Queen’s side! I always wished I was a bit older, though, maybe she would have chosen me. I could have been an Ace. Could you imagine Kiku dear? Someone from all the way out here living in the palace. Someone from our family!” She laughed and laughed, but Kiku did know. Yao was a distant cousin on his father’s much richer side but he still felt shock when the news of his mark came to him. But he didn’t have time to comment as his aunt’s face turned solemn.

“I should not be laughing. Our kingdom is in mourning. Our King has died. You know what this means.”

Kiku shifted in his seat. He remembered most of his lessons from school as he was an excellent student, but he never was as attentive to the Sacred Scrolls or the Suits as he should have been. He knew the basic story about the wizard and magic marks and five kingdoms, but honestly he didn’t feel it affected him at all. Of course he would be under certain rulers that made the laws he had to follow, but it wasn’t like he was even going to be a royal suit. So he had a hard time feigning interest in the stories and regulations and he had long forgotten the finer details like if one of the Suits dies. Could the Queen and Jack still rule if their King was dead? He couldn’t remember.

“Oh yes. This will be a trying time for the Queen and Jack.” He answered vaguely over a sip of tea.

“Indeed.” She replied morosely, “The poor Queen must be so distraught! Her husband has left her! They were together for over forty years you know, and she still must rule with the Jack until the new suites are selected! That could take months! When the previous Queen died, it took a half a year before they found all the suits and the King and Jack could step down. How they must have suffered with the waiting!”

Kiku absorbed the information. So that there would have be a whole new Suit set selected. It seemed a little extreme, but then again the current Suits had been ruling together for almost half a century, a new person could never replace their bond. Plus if he remember correctly, the mark eventually fades when a ruling term needs to end as new Suits are selected, the previous King and Queen and Jack becoming regular subject. They stilled in the palace however, and they trained and often advised the new rulers until they died.

“Hopefully this time will be different aunt.” Kiku looked out the window at the rapidly setting sun. He had stayed longer than he planned. “Thank your for the tea, but I must be going if I plan on going to the store before it closes.”

His aunt smiled a little sadly, “Oh that’s quite alright my dear. Thank you for taking the time to sit and talk to an old woman. It is lovely to talk to someone as attentive as you. Please give your parent’s my regards.”

Kiku gave her the rice and bid his aunt goodbye and left, closing the door behind him and was greeted with an even dirtier Pochi on the doorstep. He felt a little guilty for planning a quick escape from his aunt before. Sure she was a bit much sometimes, but he suspected that she was just lonely and he could understand that. He made a decision to visit her more often. Perhaps he could offer to do some chores when he came if he wasn't too tired.

But right now he had to hurry to the shops and find a ride home soon. Pochi desperately needed a bath or she would have to sleep outside, as his mother wouldn’t let her in the house that dirty. He much rather wash her while it was still light out instead of by firelight.

So he walked the rest of the way to the shops, bought his mother’s items and caught a ride back into the farmland with one of the last farmers leaving town. He had to help him load his surplus vegetables in to the cart, but he didn’t mind, there weren’t many and the farmer even let his filthy dog on.

As they headed back on the road home, Kiku thought about his conversation with his aunt. About the dead King and the upcoming search for the new Suits. He wondered if this King would want to tour the Kingdom like the previous one did, and if he would be lucky enough to meet him. He thought of Yao, how shocked he and all his family where when they heard that their goofy relative was the new Jack in his kingdom and he thought of the new suit’s families and how they would feel losing one of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

                Unsurprisingly, life for Kiku didn’t change just because the King died. The funeral came and went, a beautiful and glorious affair he had heard, but besides that one day of mourning he remained over all unaffected. He still worked on the farm, he still played with Pochi and his cat Tama, and he still took long baths and had tea before bed. The only different thing was that he went to town more often, to visit his aunt’s house and convinced his mother to visit her once a week as well. But that had nothing to do the royal Suits and life continued as normal for the following few weeks.

                Then one night as Kiku was finishing preparing dinner, as his mother was on one of her trips to visit her sister, he and his father heard the woman run down the path to the house and burst through the door yelling “They found them! They found them!”

                “Dear me woman calm yourself!” Kiku’s father took his mother’s hand and forced her to sit down. Surprise was evident on his face as he looked at his usually quiet wife and asked her sternly. “Now, who found what?”

                “They found the new King and Jack! They arrived at the palace yesterday!” she exclaimed excitedly.

                “Oh my,” Kiku’s father said, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. “Well I’m glad, it has been a while. Who are they?”

                “Sons of noblemen I believe.” His mother said, catching her breath. Kiku brought her a glass of water, which she drank gratefully. “They are from quite far away actually. Apparently on the other side of the kingdom, bordering Clubs.”

                Kiku’s eyebrows shot up as well. That _was_ far. The Honda farm was clear across the kingdom, bordering Spades. It would take days to travel to their by carriage. He wondered how far the new King and Jack lived from the capitol and the palace.

                “And what of the Queen? Any news on them?” his father asked.

                “Not, not yet.” His mother signed. “And it is getting quite close to Coordination Day. I hope they find them soon, or they will have to wait another year.”

                 Kiku got up to check on dinner, and when he was satisfied that it was finished, he went into the dining room to serve as his parents chatted on. They were right, Coordination Day was only a little more than two months away and the Queen would need to be found soon if they were going to be trained properly in time.

                 “So sons of noblemen huh?” his father remarked after swallowing a mouthful on tuna. Tama pawed quietly at Kiku’s feet under the low table and he slid a piece from his own plate discretely.

                 “I wonder what will that mean for the Kingdom, I mean what will happen to people like us?” he continued.

                 “I’m sure the mark chose well.” His mother said reassuringly. “It would not chose rulers that did not care for all their subjects. And if you remember, the Jack is also of noble blood and we did just fine under her rule.”

                 “Yes but the King and Queen were both regular citizens, what if the new Queen is also a noble? What then?” his father grumbled.

                 “We will be fine dear.” Kiku’s mother said patting his father’s hand. “We always are.”

                  The older man mumbled something in response, but Kiku didn’t really pay attention. His attention was stolen by Tama chasing a butterfly through their garden. He smiled and sighed in contentment as he finished his dinner and his parents talked on and on about the affairs of the Kingdom and their future Queen to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BE BREAKIN HERE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two Weeks Later_

 

                   Kiku was burning up. Summer was in full swing complete with blazing sun and cloudless skies, and he was out watering the fields. It hadn’t rained in a while, not long enough to be considered a drought, but long enough that he had to manually bring the crops water from the well lest they wither and die in the heat. It was brutal, grunt work but he had to do it. But it was still so very _hot_.

                   As he made his fifth trip from the old well to the fields, Kiku finally gives in to his baser instincts and sheds the top part of yukata so that only the bottom half of himself was covered. He knew it was indecent but he concedes that in this weather and his activity level (buckets of water are _heavy_ ) warranted this behavior. Plus, there was no one around to see him, no one would be outside and passing by a small farm on such a hot, sunny day.

 _I hope I don’t get a sun burn_ , Kiku thought as he carried the two buckets to one of the middle plots. He had started from the farthest plot from the wells so that the distance would lessen as he tired, but it was still a bit of a far walk. He was lucky his father volunteered to do the other half of the farm today instead of preparing the rice for sale as he normally does. Theirs was a relatively small farm that could usually be managed by Kiku alone, but on days like today he gladly accepted the help. When he finished emptying the two buckets, he sighed and wiped his forehead, exhausted. _Perhaps I will have time to take a dip in the river before sunset_ , he though whimsically.

                  “Kiku!” he heard his mother call all the way by the well. “Kiku come! I have brought your lunch!” Kiku looked up, the sun directly above him high in the sky. He had been working so diligently he had almost forgotten that his mother would bring him lunch today. Usually he just made a simple lunch himself and brought it with him into the fields, but his mother had insisted on making her son and husband a big, delicious lunch to reward them for their hard work on such a beastly day. He smiled as he saw Pochi at her side, braving the heat to eat with her master. He waved in acknowledgement and walked towards them, relieved that he got to take a break.

                  “Kiku!” his mother scolded lightly as he approached “The state you are in! I understand it is hot but you must cover yourself when you aren’t working!”

                  “Yes mother.” He said softly, knowing that she was right “But I must first put these buckets in the well, otherwise the sun will warm the handles and they will be too hot to pick up later.”

                   “Fine, fine.” she said as Kiku moved passed her to the well. “Please hurry, I must get to your father and I promised I would ear with- Oh My Stars! Kiku! Your back!”

 _Oh great, I did get a sunburn_ , Kiku thought, irritated at the sun but also himself. _That’s what I get for being indecent._

                  “Oh my dear son it’s you. It’s you!”

                   “Excuse me?” Kiku responded, confused. His mother’s expression was one of disbelief, and there were the beginnings of tears in her eyes. “What is it mother?”

                   “The mark! The mark!” his mother said excitedly rushing up to him and turned him around, almost roughly and moved his body closer towards the pool of well water. She pointed to his right shoulder.

                  Kiku looked, puzzled. There was a small black heart, the size of a child’s hand, with a capital Q, the color of his skin, going through it like an eraser mark on a pencil marked piece of paper.

                 “It’s you.” his mother repeated happily. “You are the Queen of the Kingdom of Hearts!”

 _Oh no,_ Kiku thought, **_Oh no_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah for a chapter that I used to procrastinate actual work with! I apologize if Kiku if OOC but I find that he very difficult to write. Please, please review, I want live of comments!

                   Kiku felt the wind being knocked out of him. He was stunned, but there was no denying the little black heart on his shoulder that marked him as the Queen of Hearts. The magic that saved his Kingdom had selected him. It was the honor of all honors.

                   He felt like throwing up.

                  “Did you hear me Kiku? Kiku!” his mother almost yelled, tapping his arm and snapping him out of the daze he slipped into.

                  “I’m sorry mother, what did you say?” Kiku answered, mind still reeling. He simply couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

                  “I _said_ cover yourself and head home immediately. I must go get your father.”

                 “But mother, the crops, I mean I haven’t finished watering them and it would be imprudent of me to leave them in this heat when-“

                  “My dear son, don’t you understand? You are the Queen!” his mother interrupted, looking at him with a face that held half amazement and half scolding. “What does a few rice crops matter? You must go home at once and I must get your father! Go Kiku!”

                 “Mother I-“ Kiku started but his mother had already rushing off to the other side of the fields. It was almost an amazing sight, he couldn’t remember the last time he saw his mother run.

                  Kiku looked at himself in the well again. He was flushed and dirty and probably smelled terrible. He was as far away as from a Queen as he could possible imagine, but that accursed mark stull stood stark against his rapidly sun-burning skin. He started at it angrily, mentally willing it to reconsider, to go away. When it didn’t, even after Kiku’s stare down where he tried to look as angry as possible, ever the obedient son, Kiku adjusted his clothing and returned up the past home.

 

~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~

 

                Kiku didn’t know how he expected his calm, stoic father to react to the magic mark on his shoulder, but it definitely wasn’t like this. He was not in his house five minutes before his father burst inside, panting and red-faced, with his mother at his heels. He had such a wild, almost crazed look in his eyes, it almost scared Kiku.

                “Where is it? Let me see it son!” he boomed, rushing at him. Kiku jumped back a little, startled, but turned down his yukata to reveal the telltale heart.

                He heard his father gasp and a hand reach out to lightly brush over his skin with reverent fingertips. His face was the picture of disbelief and wonder.

                “My son. My _son_. Queen!” he almost whispered looking at Kiku like he had never seen him before. Kiku was surprised to glimpsed tears in his eyes before his father turned around abruptly to save face.

                “Kiku,” his mother said, rushing from her bedroom. “You must go and take a bath now, and make sure you are as clean as possible. Use this!” she pressed wonderful smelling lump in his hand.

                Kiku was surprised. Last year for their 20th anniversary his father had traveled to the nearest big city to buy his mother the most delicious smelling, luxurious soap that she adored. She had gotten as a wedding gift all those years ago, and long since run out, but kept the wrappings because of the smell. It was made from goat’s milk and left the skin soft and supple, and was extremely rare and very expensive. His mother coveted it, only using it a few times to make it last as long as possible, keeping it locked away in her jewelry box that only held her engagement ring and her mother’s pearls as one of the few treasures in her simple farm life. It was always Kiku’s most shameful desire to be able to splurge and buy such luxury all the time, to fill his nose with the scent and have it linger on his body. His mother had let him use some just once, and he craved more but he knew asking for it would be ungrateful.

                “I will iron your best clothes now, so you can change into them when you’re done.” She continued, “Please hurry, your father and I must use the bath afterwards.”

                “Why, where are we-“but he didn’t get the chance to finish as his mother all but pushed him down the hall towards the bathroom.

                “Ah Kiku! Stop wasting time with silly questions!” his mother commanded, walking past him further down their home to Kiku’s room. Kiku stood in front of the bathroom door standing after, still confused. Silly questions? His mother had pulled him out of the fields, demanded he go home, gotten his father, and now had told him to take a bath in the middle of the day with her precious soap and was off ironing his best clothes. He did not think that asking what was going on was wasting time. Not at all. But he still did what he was told and started the bath, filling the tub with clear, cool water.

                As he started undressing, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Now, naked, without the ripples of the water in the well and the harsh light of the sun on him, he thought he looked even less queenly than ever. He was short and skinny and unremarkable in every way. His hair was simply and cheaply cut with a bowl, although it has grown out a bit. He remembered reading in school that in times before the Suits, Queens were always women because they could bear the children of the King and they were most often very beautiful. He failed on both accounts. He was just an average man.

                He turned around and looked at the mark on his back, black and unapologetic, and he sighed. He ran his hand over it, at first as his father did, with light fingertips but that quickly evolved into hard rubbing, as if he could erase the magic’s choice.

                _How foolish_ , Kiku thought signing as he sunk into the nice, cooling water. But as he looked and smelled the bar of soap in his hand and began to wash he spread the suds over his shoulder a few more times than strictly necessary in a last ditch attempt to rid himself the mark.

                “Kiku!” he heard his mother call through the door. “Your clothes are ready! Hurry up and finish, we need to get to town as soon as possible!”

                Kiku signed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and finished his bath at a more hurried pace. He could hear the impatience in his mother’s voice, and with how strangely she’d been acting, he did not want to anger her. She could be _very_ scary when angry.

                After he came out, fresh and clean and delectable smelling, his mother rushed him into his room to dress while his father started his bath. This was all so bizarre, but Kiku didn’t want a scolding from his mother again, so obediently put on his best clothes, black linen shirt white jacket, and white slacks with shiny black shoes still warm from the iron and decided to ask no more questions.

                When fully dressed and looking significantly more presentable, he waited patiently in the family’s sitting room for his parents. Tama, his black and white cat, came to and sat next to him instead of on his lap, as if instinctively he knew that Kiku couldn’t have cat hair all over him, wherever it was he was going. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember what happens when a Suit is found, that never really seemed important in school since no one from this part of the Kingdom was ever selected and since there was a fully functional Suit set in power.

He did know, however, that new suits had to go to the palace in the capitol for training and then the rest of their reign. Kiku’s mouth went dry at the thought of him reigning over anything besides rice crops. He also knew that something had to happen between the finding and travel to the capitol, but he couldn’t remember what. He wished he would have paid more attention in to his studies, or the day his mother came in excitement over the new Suits, at least then he would have an idea of what was going on.

He must been trapped in his own thoughts for a long time as he was startled when his mother and father walked in. He could hardly believe it was them, they looked so different. His mother was in a very fine and beautiful kimono, one he had never seen _, and_ had put on make-up, _and_ had her hair done in a fashion that framed her face beautifully. His father wore a much simpler but just as fine of an outfit, and his hair was combed and styled perfectly and he had on what looked like his wedding shoes. They looked more like nobles from the capitol than farmers of the country. If it were not for their faces, Kiku would not know these people. They were not the parents he had known all his life.

“Come son,” the man who looked like his father said his usual steady voice. “We must go. Your mother sent a message ahead to your aunt and she will be waiting.”

As they walked out, Kiku smelled the familiar sent that was on him. His mother had even let his father use her special soap. And now, Kiku realized, they were not walking into town. A carriage, an actual carriage, not just a cart pulled by a donkey but an actual closed carriage with a horse awaited them in front of their house. On a rice farm. In the middle of the country.

As Kiku climbed in after his parents, he thought the day’s events. Of his mark and mother’s commands and his father’s hidden tears. Of using the almost sacred soap and the carriage that they were slowly departing in. But most of all, he thought of how the whole world had gone crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

            After picking up his aunt, who was also wearing makeup and her best clothes (even though it they were worn and faded Kiku thought she looked very pretty) and hugged him fiercely, Kiku traveled further down the rabbit hole as the carriage turned into the part of town that Kiku had never been to before.

            The town nearest the Honda farm was not big enough to house many nobles, they only have the one, but it was not too small as to have a neighborhood where a few rich families had their homes, or rather estates. They were big, beautiful stone buildings surrounded by paved roads instead of the dirt and simple wood houses of Kiku’s village. Kiku looked out the window of the carriage in awe. He had never seen houses such as these, perpetually clean and new looking, locked away behind their gates. There was never any reason for him to come here, and to be honest, he preferred the more modest parts of town. Frivolous splendor was never something Kiku cared for, but when the carriage turned up to a house almost as big as his family’s farm, he gasped.

            Suddenly it seemed that him, his parents, and his aunt were embarrassingly underdressed.

            Kiku tugged nervously at his sleeve, looking around at his family trying to read them for some type of clue as to what was happening and why they were here. The day’s heat had waned a bit as the sun sunk lower in the sky and the carriage provided much needed shade but it was still uncomfortably hot inside, and Kiku’s nervousness did not help him feel any better. His tongue desperately itched to ask what was going on, he could barely restrain himself. If he was honest with himself what was holding him back was the fear of appearing foolish and being scolded, but as the carriage came to a stop in front of the largest door he had ever seen, he need to know now more than ever.

            “Mother, father!” he hissed quietly through his teeth, losing some of his motivation when they looked at him with questioning eyes, “Please, I know…I know I should-I should know this but please, what is happening? Whose house is this?”

            Kiku shrunk back a little at the three sets of eyes looking at him in shock.

            “Oh son,” his mother said quietly lest the driver hear, “How could you not know by now? This the house of Lord of Sevens! You must be presented to him.”

            “Presented? What does that-“ Kiku started but he was interrupted by the sound of bells. The driver had apparently climbed down and rung the lever for the bell in front of the massive entrance, before turning and opening the coach door, helping the women out. His father sent him a look that simultaneously said _our conversation is over_ and _be on your best behavior_.

            One massive door opened and a small man appeared, who judging by his looks was a servant, answered the call with a questioning, “Yes?” as his eyebrows arched in suspicion. His face was a mixture of curiosity and a touch of snobbish distain, sending a jolt of anger through Kiku’s body.

            To be fair, although the Hondas were dressed in their very best attire, on second inspection they did look rather, well _shabby_ in comparison to the grand, imposing estate they are in. It was unkind to think so, but it was true. Their clothes were nice, but they were barely better quality than the servants, and even though they had taken a carriage instead of walking in the sun, the heat had wiped some of their finery away. Looking around, Kiku saw all their faces gleaming with sweat, his mother’s hair lopsided and drooping, his father’s out of place, and his aunt’s make up was smudged. Kiku could only image how he looked. To the servant, used to the finery of nobles and the wealthy, they probably looked like country fools trying, and failing. to be more than they are. _But that does not excuse his attitude,_ Kiku thought, keeping his face neutral.

            “We are here to see the Lord Norman of Sevens.” His father said in his most assured voice, like they had a right to be sweating in a noble’s entryway.

            The servant narrowed his eyes a bit and exhaled harshly, “Unfortunately the Lord isn’t seeing anyone today.” His voice held a forced politeness that was extremely transparent. He obviously believed himself superior to them, and it was apparent in his voice. Kiku felt his face grow hot with anger. “But there will be a general assembly in two weeks, or I can try to make you a personal appointment for you. That however it might take even longer, as the Lord is very busy-”

            “No.” his father said with a calm and a confidence that Kiku didn’t understand in the situation. “We need him today, right now. It is very important.”

            “What is this in regards to? Land dispute? Missing cattle? Because I can assure you, he doesn’t want to be disturbed today and if you want something resolved in your favor, you should try another day.”

            “No, nothing like that. We just need to speak with him, it’s urgent.”

            “Whatever the matter is, another day would be more prudent. Come back next week and I’ll see what I can-“

            “Listen sir,” Kiku’s mother stepped up, her eyes steely and her voice even more so, “We want to see the Lord, and we want to see them now.”

            “That is not possible.” The servant said, politeness dropping in irritation, “Another day-“

            “No” Kiku’s aunt said, stepping in line with her sister, “The Lord is our representative, he took a pledge, I saw it with my own eyes. He promised to see anyone ‘Day or night!’. He promised and I will never rest if he goes back on it until the new King hears of it!”

            The servant paused for a moment, maintaining eye contact with Kiku’s aunt. He shifted and let out a heavy sigh, moved to the side to let them in. The Hondas looked at each other, quietly celebrating their small victory and shuffling inside.

            If Kiku thought the outside was impressive, the inside was nothing short of amazing. It was cool, impossibly cool in this heat, and large complete with high arched ceilings encrusted with gold paint. All the curtains were closed and only a few candles were lit, so the whole house seemed to be encased in a soft glow. Various painting lined the walls, large and beautiful, just like shiny wooden floors under their feet. Kiku couldn’t help looking around, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open in awe. He felt impossibly small and very out of place. _How could anyone live here_ , he thought.

            “Please follow me.” The servant said walking past the group, leading them to a massive marble staircase. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you. He gets in the foulest moods when it’s this hot.”

The group reached the top of the stairs and turned down an equally grand hallway. The servant stopped in front of another large door and signaled for them to stop. Kiku watched as the servant steeled himself, straightening his clothes and running his fingers through his hair, smoothing it in place, and opened the door and quickly swiped the look of dread on his face and walked inside.

            After a moment of silence in the intimidating hall Kiku and his family grew restless. They all looked at each other, shifting from foot to foot, waiting in front of the door for what seemed like hours. Kiku was very tempted to press his ear to the door, but he knew that would be extremely rude. He was just about to suggest that they listen to the servant and come back another day when suddenly they heard shouting from the other side.

            “What do you mean townsfolk are here to see me! Send them away!’

            There was some barely audible mumbling on through the wall followed by a loud bang and a booming “What do you mean they’re _already in the hall?_ Didn’t I make myself clear when I said no visitors until this heatwave is over? That means if peasants come to the door you turn them way! What manner of fools come all the way over here in this heat!”

            Kiku’s face again felt hot with anger. What was it with this house and their disregard of common courtesy? Who were they to feel so superior to him and his family? Sure they lived in this grand house in finery, but Kiku had always been taught in school that everyone in the Kingdom was of equal value, rich or poor.

            More muffled words came to Kiku’s ears, more calming than the last. There was silence for a while, and then the door opened. The very shaken looking servant motioned the family inside, muttering a quick “Please make it quick” before scurrying out the door behind them.

            “Stupid pledge…lucky there’s going to be a new king…can’t afford complaints…” a man who Kiku assumed was the Lord said under his breath. He was a short, balding, and generally unremarkable man, except he was wearing an all-silk suit which looked like it cost a month’s worth of rice sales. It was the gorgeous deep pink of the Kingdom of Hearts, with a large red 7 embroidered just above the breast pocket. He sat in the back of a large, beautiful room, a library or study probably, filled with cases full of books. A table full of delicious looking tea and cookies and sandwiches was seated in front of him, but he looked angry, sweat pooling on his forehead. He looked at the Hondas with beady, irritated eyes as he nodded at them to come closer.

            “Hello,” he said with the same forced politeness as his servant but he was much worse at hiding his annoyance, “So what you want?”

            “My lord,” Kiku’s father stepped up, “We are the Honda family, owners of this town’s most prosperous rice farm.  Let me just say what an honor it is to meet you and I hope you forgive us for bothering you this afternoon, but we thought it most important to see you today.”

            “Yes, yes” the lord said, biting into a cookie, “Well, what is it then? What is so important? Did someone steal a pig of yours or something? Honestly you would think you _farm folk_ ” he said like they were some type of pest, his mouth full “could at least deal with your petty issues yourselves, without bothering me! You barely under my jurisdiction.”

            Kiku bit his lip, trying to maintain a polite face. He did not like this man, not one bit. He felt like saying “Who do you think grows the grain for flower or the cane for sugar?” but he kept silent.

            He felt his mother tug and his sleeve, and he turned to look at her. She gestured to his clothes and Kiku understood, stepping up to where his father was and started to undress, exposing his shoulder and turning around so the lord could see. He heard a gasp from behind him, and could imagine the man’s eyes going wide. There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps, and then a large, sweaty hand was on his skin, fingers running over his mark.

            “Stars above!” the lord whispered, Kiku turning around in time to see him dropping to his knees. “It is a great honor to be in your presence my Queen.” Kiku looked down at them man, and flushed embarrassed. The Lord looked up at him expectantly.

            “Um…Yes. Thank you.” He said, covering himself once more, wishing that the man would rise off the floor.

            Fortunately he did, rushing to the entryway and pulling on a long rope. Not a minute passed when the servant that answered the main door came in, red faced and panting.

           “Yes my Lord?” he said trying to catch his breath. Kiku realized that he was probably stationed at the main entrance and had run up the massive staircase.

            “Send one of the house boys to town and secure a carriage, horses, and driver for the capitol. Something fast, but nothing too flashy. We don’t need to draw unnecessary attention.” He rushed over to one of the other tables in the room, pulling out a sheet of paper from one of the drawers and grabbing a pen, scribbling something down quickly before shoving it in an envelope. “And have this taken to the post office, rush direct to the capital mailing center as soon as possible, spear no expense.” The servant scrambled over to the out held hand taking it carefully.

            “And don’t forget to seal it!”

            “Of course sir. When would you like the carriage to be ready by?”

            “By sunrise” the Lord said waving a hand in dismissal. His eyes kept filtting back to Kiku and his family, “And get these fine people here chairs to sit on! Goodness we aren’t barbarians!”

            “Sunrise? Sunrise tomorrow?” the servant asked, eyes wide.

            “Was I not clear?” he said, voice growling with anger, like the servant had hit him. Kiku suppressed a shudder at the tone. It was hard to believe the Lord was at his feet a moment ago. This man was scary, he could go from one extreme to another in seconds. Where all nobles like this?

            “No, but my Lord it but ordering a carriage for such a journey on such short notice will be difficult to say the-“

            “Did I ask for your opinion? Or whether not it would be difficult? Do you think I care about your thoughts on my wishes?” he replied, voice and eyes steely.

            The servant mumbled an ashamed “No sir.” and looked at the floor.

            “Right. So just do as I say. That is all.” He said “And don’t forget the chairs!”

            “Yes sir.” The servant said, walking out quickly. Kiku felt bad for being angry at him before, even though he was rude he obviously had a lot to deal with working under this man.

            “Honestly, it is so hard to find good help these days.” The lord said once he has gone, brushing his coat with hard hands. He turned back to Kiku, a large smile on his face as if the last two minutes never happened.

            “But do not let his incompetence disturb you your majesty! I must say, I am overcome with happiness! To think that someone from all the way out here is a Suit! Under my jurisdiction as well! I can barely believe it!”

            “I suppose that’s fitting since us _farm folk_ are _barely_ under you jurisdiction.” Kiku said, looking into the Lords eyes. Stars above! Where had that come from? That was not what he wanted to say! Well he did want to, but he never intended to say something so rude out loud.  He could only imagine his parent’s faces.

            The Lord blinked, smile falling a bit as he obviously tried to find something else to say. Lucky for him, two new servants came in, chairs in hand, and started to set them out. The Lord broke away from Kiku’s gaze and directed the men to the table in the back where he was previously sitting.

            “Er, please, please, do sit down all of you. I’ll call for some fresh tea but please help yourself to everything else.” The group walked over to the table and seated themselves as the Lord waved at the servants to get more tea.

            Kiku eyed the food discretely, tempted to take one of the delicious looking sandwiches. He had missed his lunch in all this commotion after all and it had been hours since he last ate.  He had a feeling that his parents and aunt had similar thoughts as well but they all didn’t feel comfortable taking the food.

            The servants entered the room again, interrupting the uncomfortable silence that had settled the party. Kiku’s eyebrows almost shot up at the site of them, not only carrying a fresh pot of tea but also assorted plates and cups and silverware, all balanced on a shiny silver platter. One man even had a bowl of fresh fruit and what looked like a plate of cheese and bread. They set the finery down in front of the family and stood idly, clearly unsure what to do. The finally Lord cleared his throat and they jumped into action, quickly filling the Honda’s plates with food and pouring the rich, delicious smelling tea into their cups.

            Now that the food was directly in front of him, Kiku couldn’t resist. He reached for one of his sandwiches and reveled in the way it felt on his lounge and settled in his stomach. The rest of his family followed suit, politely refraining from devouring the mouthwatering display the way they wanted to. The Lord watched their actions, seeming to relax when he saw that Kiku was eating.

            “Prepare a room Mr…our guest here.” He said when he waved one of the servants standing by over. “Just one night, we will be leaving at dawn. Tell the cook that we will have an extra person tonight at dinner, and that we will need some food for the road. That is all” he added waving them off.

            Kiku almost chocked on his slice of banana, coughing as quietly as he could. Dinner here? Staying the night? Leaving at dawn? And only one room? Was he being left here all alone? His head suddenly felt dizzy the questions in his head, he felt his heart pounding and his grip on his composure fading, only to be brought back by the Lord’s voice.

            “I’m sorry, what did you say?” he asked, still barely calm enough to pay attention to the question the second time.

            “I asked for your name, your majesty. Are you alright? You look a bit pale.” He said voiced laced with concern and maybe a bit of panic.

            “My name is Kiku, Kiku Honda. And…I’m fine…I’m fine but I-I just don’t understand. Why am I staying here? I can’t! And-and I can’t go the capitol tomorrow, I have work back home, the heat will wilt the crops and-“ he was stopped by his father’s from on his shoulder, his voiced had raised to an uncommon volume. The Lord was looking at him with a confused expression, as if Kiku was the one talking nonsense.

            “My Lord,” his father began, “might we have a moment alone with our son?”

            “Oh, yes. Of course!” the Lord said, jumping up and straightening his suit. “This must be a lot to take in. I’ll just be right outside!” he bowed to Kiku and he walked out in a nervous hurry, as if they would run if he took his eyes off of them. Kiku wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t.

            “Kiku what is wrong with you? Talking in such a voice, and about the crops of all things in a time like this?” his mother chided him quietly.

            “Mother I-“ he started, but he couldn’t find the words. He looked around the large, beautiful room filled with expensive things and the small feast set out in front of them and felt so incredibly out of place. How could they not understand this, not feel the same way? “I just-what is happening? I don’t-Why must I stay _here_ tonight and go to the capitol at dawn? I know, the mark, but-but it’s wrong! We shouldn’t have come here. We don’t belong here! The mark chose wrong, I can’t be Queen! I am a farmer! Can we just please go home and talk about this? We could try to find the Jokers or-or something and-“ His mother had walked over from her chair and held a finger to his mouth, effectively silencing him.

            “My dear boy.” She said in a quiet voice, “You have found your fate. You are Queen. The marks have never made mistakes before, now there is no turning back for you. It’s done..”

            “You must stay here tonight because the noble representative is responsible for your welfare from the time you are presented until you are delivered to the castle.” His aunt said, eyes looking at him with sympathy. “You have to start your training right away, Coordination Day is only two months away and you are the last Suit to be found, you must leave immediately in order to prepare properly in time."

            “But-” Kiku started again He couldn’t do this, it can be, how could they not _see?_

            “Kiku.” His father said in a voice he never heard before. It was soft and gentle, almost meek but with such a commanding strength that Kiku felt small shivers through his spine. “Everyone, every person on this earth, is born with a purpose, their own personal path. I believe mine was to meet your mother, run our farm, and to have you. I have always believed that, known in my bones that this was my fate. But you, Kiku, we always knew you were destined for something more, something special. We needed you on the farm, yes but we knew one day you would leave us for something greater. And now that day has come and you must face it.” His father looked him in the eye, and continued, voice cracking a bit. “I am so _proud_ that you are my son. I always have been, you have been the biggest blessing in my life and now you bring us the biggest honor. And you may not see it now, but you _do_ belong there, in the capitol, in the castle. Our Kingdom needs leaders and you are one of them. So you see, you simply must do this. For the Kingdom, for us, and for yourself. To fulfil your fate.”

            Silence had fallen over the four after Kiku’s father had finished, Kiku taking the words in. He looked from his father, to his mother and his aunt, before finally looking to the floor.

            _My fate?_ He thought, _Can this really be it? Can I really do this?_ He looked up at his family again, their eyes trained on him, full of love and support and most of all hope. _I guess I have to. For them_.

           

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

The journey to the capital was, at best, incredibly awkward.  The carriage Lord Norman had ordered was comfortable  and luxurious , and best of all cool in the hot sun . However  after last night's dinner and his early morning good byes, Kiku was not in mood to carry a conversation  with the lord or his wife, no matter how hard they tried.  To him, the plush seats and the silk head cushions were just walls in an expensive  jail cell.  And in a way it was, even though Kiku enjoyed looking at Heart's country side  and mountains through the coach windows.

_ I've never been this far away before_, he thought to himself,  _ Hearts is really very beautiful_.

"Do you see that lake your majesty? " Lord Norman's wife chirped, breaking Kiku out of his thoughts . He almost sighed, at must have been the sixth time they had tried to engage him in conversation. He wondered if there was a polite way to tell them to leave him alone, but he couldn’t find one. 

It wasn't as if he didn’t like her , in fact he liked her more than Lord Norman.When she arrived at the mansion after his parents left and before dinner the previous night, she was polite and respectful  even before she was told who he was. She was  barely older than Kiku and quite lovely but unfortunately carried a certain air of...obliviousness around her. She was completely unselfaware. While Lord Norman at least sensed some reluctance in Kiku, his wife  remained blissfully unaware of his attempts to put her off.

But ever the gentleman, Kiku replied, trying to feign interest. 

"Yes. It's very nice."

"Oh I'm so glad you like it!" the  wife said, eyes brightening, "My family has a summer house there. It is a wonderful place. If you  ever have time in the summer, we would be more than happy to have you! Oh and also in the winter, the lake freezes and you can ice skate and the house is always warm. And in the spring when the flowers bloom, it smells so pretty! And in the autumn too when the leaves turn, I had many peaceful and relaxing days there!  My parents in particular are very fond of that property. "

Kiku winced at the word "parents" . The gnawing feeling in his stomach that had developed at the beginning of his journey made itself known again. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and turn away.

The whole goodbye had been an awful, heart breaking affair . His parents  came early  in the morning,not comfortable enough to stay at the nobleman's house, much to Kiku's displeasure since he himself was forced to stay. The tree traveled from the farm well before sunrise to see him off.  When they did get there, faces a peculiar mixture  of solemn  and proud, they couldn't even do a proper  goodbye as the Lord and his wife were waiting for Kiku in their lavish carriage. But still, they made do. His mother held him for a long time silently, and so did his aunt who left tear stains on his white suit. Kiku hoped they were tears of happiness. 

"We'll see you soon son. Don't worry about us too much, we'll be fine. Just work hard like you always do." his  father told him shaking his hand and grasping his shoulder Kiku just  shook back, nodding, pretending he didn't  hear his father's  voice break. 

"We are all ready to go have your majesty." Lord Norman's voice cut clear through the moment, " We should start moving before sunrise if we want to take a rest at midday, which we will need in this heat."  His eyes were focused carefully latched on the horizon line. "And we  really should get to the capital before night falls, they are expecting us." 

Kiku's father sighed and let go of his son's hand before stepping back and putting an arm around his wife. "It's time to go now son," he said, looking at him expectantly, eyes glassy. 

Kiku nodded, afraid to speak , afraid to break the mask he had prepared for this moment. Afraid that he  would break and not his father's words nor his mother's kiss nor his aunts tears  could fix him. He understood now what was going to happen. He was going to the capital, to be trained to be the queen. He was going to help rule the country of Hearts, become a symbol of hope, the rest of his life spent in grand mansion and parties and expensive clothes.  He would have to rule a country and make important decisions and meet  the most  important people  in the five kingdoms. Oh and how could he forget, he was to be married to a man he never even met. 

None of that was even remotely close to the life he wanted, or a life he even could dream of. He was Kiku Honda, the rice farmer, the dutiful son, who liked being alone and his small, comfortable life. What was he going to do?

"Are you alright your majesty?" a  high, airy voice pulled him back to the present. Kiku looked over at the noble couple watching him with concern.

"My apologies," Kiku said slightly embarrassed . "It sees I am slightly out of  wits today." 

"Would you like to sleep?" Lord Norman asked, eyes alight with worry. "I'll be alright, I'm feeling  a bit fatigued myself."

"Oh no it's- " Kiku started, then paused. A nap  _did_  sound appealing. It may help his nerves and at the very least he wouldn't have to talk to either of them anymore. "Actually yes, I think that would be good, thank you."

"Very  well. Rest well your majesty ." Lord Norman said, but Kiku wasn't listening. He had already turned away and closed his eyes, trying  to calm his thoughts and feelings, hoping the beautiful surroundings outside would seep into his dreams, until he finally succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here and pray someone is still following this...


End file.
